


【onkm野神】花开了（HE）

by harukakotani05040128



Category: onkm - Fandom, 声優 - Fandom, 野神 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukakotani05040128/pseuds/harukakotani05040128
Summary: 最好还是在食用前先读一下的说明:本文纯属个人脑洞产物有与现实不符的想像部分涉及悖论，勿深究与现实中的个人，番组无关以上，祝食用愉快。
Kudos: 3





	1. 第一章

眼前渐渐出现了光明。  
小野平躺在学校的操场上，舒服的风波浪似的从他身上拂过。夏秋之交，微晒的阳光洒在他柔软的头发，略显疲惫的脸和干净的衣服上。  
他迷迷糊糊地坐起来，依稀想起自己在这里躺着之前，似乎已经  
——死了。

在这个世界里，除了现实世界以外，还存在着一个平行世界。  
平行世界是人非自然死亡之后会来到的地方。这里有一个与现实世界相对应的「人」存在着，说白了也就是一个等待死亡的替身。而现实世界的人如果非自然死亡就会代替这里的「人」继续永远的‘活’下去，相反，如果是自然死亡的话，这里的「人」会和现实世界的人一起消失。  
有人解释说这是因为非自然死亡的人还有未尽的心愿，要在平行世界中继续追寻自己所想要的。  
现实世界的人和平行世界里自己相对应的「人」容貌相同，但不会相见，个人的思想还有记忆也不一样，大部分是相反的。但并不是所有人都知道，平行世界的存在。

几个月前，现实世界  
小野遇到了一个女孩子，留着长长的头发，不记得确切的年龄，但应该比他小不少 。  
“是饭吗？”第一次被搭话的小野，疑惑地看着女孩自来熟的笑容。女孩摇了摇头，思考了一会，说自己曾经认识他。  
「大概是自己忘了吧」他一开始是这样想的。只不过后来的几次来往中，小野总觉得女孩虽像是认识了他多年的老友，可又不是很合拍，一种陌生而奇妙的感觉。  
就这样度过了几个月，女孩看他的眼神却越来越炽热，总觉得有什么要从中蹦出来。但小野越发觉得女孩是不是认错人了，自己并不是她的旧识。  
所以当女孩红着脸向他表白的时候，他只能无奈地看着女孩流泪。  
他无法回应她的感情。  
并不是女孩不够优秀，而是因为他心另有所属。  
神谷浩史——占据他心的人。  
女孩第一次主动表白却落得这种下场，心里有种说不出的滋味。他看着她，什么都没有说。  
她憎恨那个抢走小野心的人，自私驱使她对他施下一个诅咒:“若是你在我们头顶这棵树的第一片枯叶落地归根之前，还没有向你喜欢的那个人表白的话，你将会从这个世界永远消失。”  
之后，他再也没有见到过她。

“告白吗......”小野瘫坐在树下的长椅上，抬头望着仍是翠绿的树叶长得正旺盛。  
这诅咒听起来是无稽之谈却又正中下怀。  
实话说，他不敢开口说出那四个字。他怕从此神谷会故意疏远他，怕十多年的一切就这么结束了。  
他可能再也不能坐他的车，再也不能给他买甜甜圈，再也不能被他捶肩膀了。  
可是他真的很喜欢很喜欢神谷，但就算是喜欢得不得了的时候，他也只敢偷偷地用歌曲来表达自己的感情。  
含蓄而胆小。  
正因如此，他也只能无奈地让时间静静流逝，任由眼前的翠绿越变越深，直到外套拉链的冰凉触感传到手指，他才惊觉树上的叶子已经转黄。  
“告白和消失其实都差不多吧。”他自嘲道。可心里按压不住的烦躁积得越来越多，录小广播的时候还是被神谷察觉到了。

街上已经刮起了秋风，大楼里的灯还亮着。

“とう言うことて、今晩のストリテラーは神谷浩史と——”  
“小野大輔でした～”  
“Dear Girl Stories第xxx話につづく！”  
终于结束了，神谷伸了伸懒腰，揉了揉笑得僵硬的脸颊，一边收拾东西一边向staff们道别。  
“大家辛苦了，我先走了。”小野挤出一个如往常一样的笑容，背起包走了。  
“好奇怪啊......今天的小野君......”神谷飞快地收拾好东西，朝着小野的背影追了上去。  
“小野君!等等!”

“啊啊......为什么偏偏是现在......”小野在和神谷录制的这段时间里，脑子满是要不要告白的事，现在的他比之前更烦躁了，保不齐会做出什么事情来。可神谷的手已经搭上了他的肩，“怎么了啊小野君。”  
“啊，没什么，今天有点累了，我先回去了。”小野努力让自己的语气正常一点。  
“诶，以前不是一直一起回去的吗？今天怎么了？发生了什么吗？”  
所有的话堵在小野的嗓子眼里，仿佛下一秒就会冲出防线。他想说的太多了——想向他倾诉，想告诉他自己的心意。可现在的他只能沉默着，低着头往前走。  
神谷的脚步声从身后传来，丝毫没有远去的意思。  
“已经......够了......”小野突然停了下来，带着哭腔的话语把神谷吓了一跳。  
秋天的晚风卷着树叶，夜色里，路灯下，一片枯叶正在缓缓飘落。  
“我告诉你，我全都告诉你，我......”  
“嚓”  
落叶归根，曲终人散，天各一方。


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但是，秋天的夜，很静。

醒过来之后的小野向四周望了望，判断自己应该在一所学校里。  
“不对啊......我应该已经死了啊......”小野痛苦地闭上眼睛，回想起离别时神谷的脸。  
他又低头看了看自己，身上还穿着录广播时穿着的衣服。  
“我这是......在哪里呢？”小野对于死后来到平行世界这种说法一直都是半信半疑的，但现在似乎也只能这么解释了。

“呐，小野桑!果然没有说出口啊......”一个声音打断了他的思绪。  
小野惊讶地扭头去看，一个熟悉的身影出现在眼前——那个诅咒他的女孩。  
他低下头，脸阴沉沉的。  
女孩脸上的笑容也渐渐消失了  
“为什么......你宁愿选择他都不愿意和我在一起呢？”  
女孩在这个世界里待了十多年了，她清楚的知道，人来到这个世界都是奔着生前所追求而未实现的东西来的。小野现在出现在这里，只能说明他爱神谷爱得深沉。  
他仍是沉默着，什么都没有说。  
“......那你知道这是哪吗？”  
他摇了摇头。  
女孩强忍住泪水，深吸一口气，道:“这里是平行世界。而你现在就在平行世界里你喜欢的那个人所在的高中......”看着小野略微疑惑的眼神，她改口道:“一开始不懂很正常，不过你会慢慢接受这个悖论般的世界的......你要是现在想找他就去找吧......我不拦你。”  
小野不太会说话，况且对面的人不是神谷，所以他只是微微点头表示自己明白了。  
女孩眼神里充满了痛苦，看小野还没有起身离开的意思，她苦笑着说:“小野桑......你愿意听听我的故事吗？”  
小野不知道该如何回答，女孩见他没有反应，便自顾自地说了下去。  
“那是很多年前的事情了，那时候我还在现实世界，才十多岁。结果被车祸夺取了生命，来到这里。没多久我就遇见了平行世界里的你，一见钟情。好不容易我牺牲了几乎是我的一切，才回到现实世界，想和你真正意义上地在一起......可是......果然啊，现实和平行世界是相反的......现实世界的你不爱我。而爱我的那个小野桑也被我亲手扼杀了......现在我才明白，我自己是多么愚蠢。明明我如果真的爱你，应该祝你幸福才对......可是为什么我竟然做出了这种事。”  
女孩突然自嘲地笑了起来，小野惊愕地抬起头看着她。她大方地将眼神对了上去，嘴唇缓缓张开  
“啊，不过这下也好......回去花了太多的力气，我大概快要消失了......”  
听到这种话，小野心里深深的无力，只能看着女孩一点一点的走向尽头。  
“对不起......”这是他唯一能说的话了。  
“最后我就做一次好人吧。毕竟你之所以来到这里，是因为你爱他，我希望我爱的人能幸福，也希望你对我的最后一个印象是美好的。”她用她的最后一点力气施下她人生中最后一个诅咒:“如果在现实世界中他所在的那个城市的第一朵樱花盛开之前，你们能亲口回应对方的感情，那我就用我的一生祝福你们永远在一起。”  
话音刚落，女孩就不见了，她离开的时候，是微笑着的。  
小野对着她离开的方向，挤出了一个自认为最完美的微笑。

女孩彻底消失之后，小野收起笑容，敲了敲晕乎乎的头，尝试努力理解这个世界，可又想尽快找到神谷，总觉得如果找到了就能安心了。  
两种心情交织着，他心烦意乱，在校园里乱走起来。

————————————————————  
神谷呆呆地看着地上的落叶和眼前空荡荡的长凳。  
渐凉的秋风吹着他薄薄的单衣，他的身体在颤抖，但不是因为冷  
“小......小野君......你......去哪了？”  
没有回应。  
从心底传来的恐惧传遍了全身，神谷双眼被湿润填满:“呐，呐，小野君!小野君你在哪里？骗人的吧......小野君......”  
因为以前的经历，神谷清楚的知道，凭空消失意味着小野由于诅咒生效，永远地去到了一个叫做平行世界的地方。他一遍遍地呼唤着小野的名字，奢望着眼前的一切都是一场梦。  
但是，秋天的夜，很静。


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「平行世界」如同一个恶魔，在不断吞噬着属于神谷的幸福。

这里似乎也是初秋，学生们都还在上课，看到小野经过，都好奇地看着他。老师敲了敲黑板，示意学生注意听讲。原本向着他的脸齐刷刷地又转了回去。小野不去管这么多，只是在教室里寻找着神谷的身影。  
仿佛心灵感应般，靠窗的角落里的那个人转过头看着窗外的小野。虽然是第一次见神谷高中的样子，但他还是第一眼就确定了那个人就是他要找的。  
那人朝他微笑了一下，又转回头继续听课，和他以前说的不一样，看起来很开朗很好相处的样子。  
看到微笑的小野愣住了，还是天使般的容颜，而且多了几分青春活力，自己的心跳不自觉得加快了。  
“铃——”  
没想到自己看那人看得出神，刺耳的铃声告诉小野，他已经在教室窗外站了一节课了。  
学生们鱼贯而出，经过小野身旁时总要忍不住多瞄两眼。  
耳边似乎传来了女生的小声议论「呐，那家伙是谁啊？」「不知道啊，不过这张昭和风的脸还挺帅的。」，小野没心情去理会这些，他犹豫了几下，还是拦住了准备回教室的神谷。  
“神谷桑？是神谷浩史桑吗？”  
神谷瞳孔微微收缩，停住了脚步  
“啊......是......你是怎么知道我的名字的？”  
“这个......解释起来比较麻烦......你知道平行世界吗？”  
“平行......世界？什么东西？”  
「啊，看样子是不知道呢，那还是不要解释了吧。」小野把刚要出口的话咽了回去，改口道:“这个......因为之前就听别人提起过你，所以就，有个大概印象吧。”  
神谷半信半疑地看着小野，沉默了一小会，问到:“那......你是谁啊？”  
小野的心抽搐了一下。  
「一切都要重新来过吗？」  
他深吸一口气，一个一个字认真地说:“我叫小野大辅，初次见面，请多指教!”

————————————————————  
黑夜总是会让人回想起很多事情。  
回到家里时，娘桑已经睡了。虽然房间静的出奇，但是神谷的回忆带着嘈杂的声音在脑海里翻滚。  
.......  
“神谷君，如果我突然离开了，你会想我吗？”身旁的人突然的问题吓了神谷一跳。  
“什么呀，突然问这种奇怪的问题干嘛啊，还有这个认真的表情是什么啊。”以为友人只是在开玩笑，神谷随口吐槽起他来。  
“我是认真的，神谷。”  
对方的眼神又尖锐了几分，直勾勾地看着神谷，嘴微微抿着，眼神里没有一丝笑意。  
“啊.......嘛，会吧，毕竟是朋友嘛。”  
嘴上敷衍地答着，心思已飘到别处，神谷到现在都还在悔恨着当初的回复，如果当时认真一些，说不定就能改变些什么。  
见神谷并不想继续这个话题，他把头扭了回去，盯着窗外不远处的一棵树，用很轻的声音说:“等我去了平行世界，照顾好自己，不要太想我啊。”说完低下头，苦笑了一下。  
“你都多大了还中二病，平行世界什么的怎么可能存在啊。”  
“存在的......那是一个被诅咒的人的归宿。”  
谈话不愉快地被中止了，神谷做梦都没想到，十多年前的那一天，陪伴他不少年岁的友人真的人间蒸发了，从此杳无音讯。  
也就是在那段浑浑噩噩的日子里，悲痛欲绝的他遇到了小野。  
小野陪他走出了阴影，给了他新的依靠。好不容易两人一起走到现在，现在小野也离他远去。  
「平行世界」如同一个恶魔，在不断吞噬着属于神谷的幸福。  
......  
早上的闹铃刚响，神谷就迅速地伸手关掉了。他彻夜未眠，瘫坐在床边，呆呆地望着天花板。  
神谷已经和经纪人推掉了今天所有的工作——虽说他是业界公认的工作狂，但现在的他实在没有工作的心情。  
因为他最爱的人离开了，永远地离开了他。  
虽然平时相处的时候总是躲躲闪闪，傲娇地不肯承认，其实神谷也深深地喜欢着小野。他的每一个微笑，微微眯起的眼睛里装着的都是对方眼里的那片星空。只要他在身旁，就会很安心。  
可是现在再也没有人会在录音的时候轻轻牵着他的手，再也没有人会傻乎乎地把让他开心当作自己的工作，再也没有人会任由他撒娇，无论怎么被骂也不会生气了。  
不是说好了要一直一起走下去吗？即使变成八十多岁的老头子也要把广播继续下去吗？  
为什么......你说走就走了呢？

神谷在房间里待了一天一夜，脸上的泪痕一道道，干了又湿，湿了又干。  
小野已经不在这个世界上了，神谷一遍遍地让自己接受这个现实。  
可是他该怎么告诉番组的人，怎么让双亲d也接受这个事实，又要怎样安抚饭们。毕竟一个大男人凭空消失，活不见人死不见尸，怎么叫人相信。  
他几次挣扎之后掏出手机，艰难地找到小野经纪人的联系方式，手指悬在屏幕的拨号键上，久久没有按下去。  
上面一个联系人就是小野，因为可以背得出对方的号码，所以神谷已经好久没用过这个功能找小野的号码了。此时此刻又看到那人的名字，神谷痛苦地闭上了眼睛。  
「おの……だいすけ……」  
嘴里无力地吐出几个音节，明知道不会有人接，却拨通了号码。  
“您拨打的电话不在服务区。”  
他重重地叹了一口气，挂断电话，又下定了决心似的，拨通了另一个号码。  
“喂，是xx桑吗？”  
对方似乎听出了神谷的声音，被突如其来的电话吓了一跳。  
“啊，是的。是神谷桑吧，这么晚了有什么事吗？”  
“那个......你听我说啊......”  
“嗯。”  
话筒对面传来了深呼吸的声音。  
“小野君他......死了。”  
话筒两边都沉默了。消息来的太突然，作为同样陪伴了小野很久的经纪人，一时也不知道该说些什么。  
世界仿佛静止了，只有记录通话时间的数字在一点点增加。  
良久，经纪人才断断续续地问:“小野桑......死了？这是......什么意思？到底......发生了......什么？”神谷的语气不像是在开玩笑，而且确实今天小野没来上班，还不是本人请的假，他也觉得很奇怪，只不过没想到会收到这样的消息。  
“这个......解释起来有点复杂。”刚才沉默的时间让神谷冷静了一些，“......xx桑你知道平行世界吗？”  
“算是知道一点吧，为什么突然提这个？”  
“因为......小野君他......被诅咒了。去到了那个世界......”  
「都怪我啊，为什么没有早点注意到呢。」神谷的手用力地捏着手机，微微颤抖起来。  
“神谷桑......你是认真的吗？小野桑他......”  
“请务必相信我!”神谷打断了了经纪人的话。虽然早就猜到会被怀疑，但是神谷还是不自觉地喊了出来。  
“啊，对不起刚才太激动了。我也知道，毕竟......平行世界的存在，本来就是让人难以置信的。但是至少我不会在那个人的事情上开玩笑......”  
听着话筒里的声音越来越小，经纪人舔了舔有些干了的嘴唇，“那......神谷桑现在打算怎么办呢？”  
“这个......”  
“官方那边可以交给我，但是......”  
空气又陷入了沉默，虽然知道该说些什么，但是谁也没有开口。  
“神谷桑，不用太勉强的......”  
“没事......再让我想一个晚上，明早给你答复。辛苦了，晚安。”  
「40:16」  
挂断了电话，神谷揉了揉干涩的眼睛，脱力的身体靠在床边，一低头就睡着了。  
娘桑轻轻地渡着步子，在主人的大腿旁缩成一个灰色的毛球，水灵灵的蓝色眼睛温柔地看着虽然已经睡着但是呼吸却不平稳，身子也在轻轻缩着的主人。


	4. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「会いたい 会いたい でも会えない  
> 孤独が胸に 花を咲かせた」——キンモクセイ  
> （想见你，想见你，可是却无法相见  
> 孤独在心中弥漫，花也不曾开放）——金木犀

没想到已经是大叔了，自己还能以转校生的身份坐在教室里认真地做着笔记，听着老师在讲台上口若悬河。  
神谷旁的座位是空的，小野也就顺理成章地坐了过去。听课之余，歪着头偷偷地看旁边的人几眼也成了小野的享受。  
风从微微开启的窗里钻进来，吹乱了神谷柔软的头发。他用手把头发轻轻拨到耳后，眼睛仍望着窗外的远方。小野就在他旁边，静静地陪他看窗外的树叶一片片地落下。  
时间过得很慢很慢，这里没有以前两人在劳累了一上午后一起出来吃点午饭的匆忙。这里不需要工作，没有人会在意你的努力。  
唯一要做的事情就是安静地享受生活，可是小野做不到。  
身旁看着窗外的神谷不知什么时候已经将头转了回来，而小野还沉浸在自己的思绪里，并没有收回目光。  
神谷歪了歪头，又用手捏了捏脸，疑惑地问:“我脸上有什么奇怪的东西吗？干嘛老看我？”  
“没......没有。”小野这才将注意力放回讲课的老师身上。  
秋风仍一直往教室里吹着，撩拨起了神谷的头发和正在看的书页，夹杂着淡淡的香味。  
一种不属于大自然，但小野很熟悉的味道——  
神谷的味道。

「当幸福离开的时候，你才知道幸福曾经陪伴过你。」  
小野已经不记得在哪见过这句话了，现如今再想起，感触颇深。  
以前的自己是那么的幸福，虽然他不知道他的心意，虽然未曾占他为恋人，但他至少还拥有他那饱含感情的眼睛。可现在他已经失去了偷偷呼吸着带有他的香气的空气的机会，失去了他。只剩下一双连眼角弯曲的弧度都一模一样却没有一点光的眼睛。  
不要提白头偕老，现如今相伴已是奢望。  
一厢情愿也好，只求再相聚。

「会いたい 会いたい でも会えない  
孤独が胸に 花を咲かせた」——キンモクセイ  
（想见你，想见你，可是却无法相见  
孤独在心中弥漫，花也不曾开放）——金木犀

“小野桑......”  
来自熟悉的声音的一声轻唤让小野意识到自己又走神了一节课。  
“嗯？”  
“感觉小野桑，每天都在想事情啊。”  
熟悉的话语，没想到在这里还能听到。  
“嗯，嘛，算是吧。”  
“小野桑到底在想什么呢？”  
“神......嗯......一个朋友而已。”  
“诶，这样吗？刚分别的朋友吗？”  
明明是熟悉得不得了的脸，上面却写满了讽刺般的好奇与陌生。  
“嗯，就是有点想他了。”  
小野索性低下头去，不再看神谷。可肩膀突然一沉，身体又被转了过去。惊讶地抬起头，对面是神谷认真的脸。  
“那我来当你的朋友好了，从今往后，请多指教!”  
一点都不像他，表情也好，语气也好。  
小野自嘲地苦笑了一下，微微点头，说  
“谢谢。”

————————————————————  
昨晚收到震惊的消息，小野的经纪人一晚上几乎没睡觉，第二天早早就从床上爬了起来，揉了揉太阳穴，一边洗漱一边思考自己接下来要怎么做才能将这件事处理到最好。  
以前受小野的照顾真的太多了，虽然自己是经纪人，但感觉平时总是他在温柔地包容着他工作上的不足。  
「这一次，一定要做些什么来回报他。」  
可他能做到的，就只有在粉丝面前解释你们所热爱的那个人已经不复存在了。  
睡衣口袋里的手机震了震，他用右手把手机掏了出来，顺势划开了屏幕。里面安静地躺着一条简讯的提示  
「from:神谷浩史 :  
我已经在去机场的路上了，请放心。剩下的就拜托你了。」  
果然啊，神谷桑还是那么靠得住。  
他不是什么满大街泛滥的onkm，只是单纯的觉得，他们就是那样。所以告诉双亲d这件事情，也只有神谷能做的到了。  
稍微安心地关上手机屏，经纪人继续着他的沉思。

神谷运气很好，刚到机场就赶上了一班两小时之后飞往高知的飞机。  
办好所有手续，神谷瘫坐在候机室的椅子上。  
想起上次去高知的时候，小野一直在身边喋喋不休地介绍着他的老家，讲着他小时候的故事，害得神谷快笑抽过去了。  
左手疯狂地捶着大腿，脸上的皱纹堆在一起，笑得身心舒爽，笑到泪水模糊。隐约中，听到他小声嘟囔了一句「神谷桑也不用笑成这样吧」，又看到他忍不住上扬的嘴角。  
真好啊......  
候机室里只有一个个穿着西装，手里拎着公文包和手提电脑的上班族样的人。现在还不是什么假期，也难怪如此。  
只有他一个人，背着双肩书包，穿着淡色的休闲装，看不出来是干什么的。娇小的身形，孤独寂寞的背影，却再没有人来疼。

窗外洋汪一片，波光粼粼。机身突然猛震了一下，把正在睡觉的神谷震醒了。  
已经到了啊......  
窗外的茫茫无际的碧蓝已被披着深绿大山和散落在大地上的平房所代替。  
一切都是悠悠哉哉的，若是度假的话着实是个不错的选择。  
神谷望着眼前的美景叹了口气，几小时的飞机坐得他有点双腿发软，但是他必须要继续赶路。不安地看了眼手表，时间还应该能赶上去佐川的电车，神谷稍微松了口气，靠在巴士座位的靠背上闭目养神。  
......  
“我是一个不会说话的人，所以如果对方很会说话的话我会很喜欢这个人的。”青涩的小野眼神透露出几分真诚，说完后把脸微微向右下角藏了藏。  
着这个不大成熟的后辈如此认真的表情，神谷心里偷偷笑了。  
明明自己也不大擅长说话，可却从那开始努力在共演的舞台上，在他身边话变得多了起来。  
大概这就叫「前辈的照顾」吧。  
一开始可以这么解释。  
时间一天天流逝，自己私下仍是沉默寡言，对方也是一天天成熟起来，可偏偏在他面前仍是有说不完的话，帮他打圆场也好像变成了家常便饭。  
已经不再是单纯的照顾，更是希望他有对自己哪怕一点点也好的好感。  
可是如今他不在了，自己要怎么为他打这个圆场？他会希望我这样做吗？我这样做了之后他会讨厌我吗？  
无论这个人再怎么不善言辞，神谷都能读出他是有多感谢每一个粉丝对他的支持与爱，他是多么爱着他的家人。再沉默也好，他有着属于自己表达感情的方式。  
可神谷却读不出他对他的心意。那些话那些事，有太多神谷不敢去读懂的东西。若一切都不是如自己所想，那他到底在怎样表达着对自己的态度呢......  
......  
神谷被拍打在车窗上的雨滴打断了思绪，外面的天已经变得阴沉沉的，不知何时，电车已经在大山里穿梭。  
“下一站:佐川。请要下车的乘客做好准备......”  
电车里的广播响起了，神谷攥紧了手里的车票，拽起了背包的带子。待列车缓缓停下，他迈着沉重的步伐下了车。  
雨已经不再下了，只是天还是昏昏沉沉的，神谷的心情也还是心乱如麻。


	5. 第五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「あの顷 キミが残した 懐かしい日々に出逢う ゴメン 今さら気付いたよ I love you」——ノスタルジア  
> （那个时候 你所留下的让我每天都如此怀念对不起啊 现在才发觉 我是如此爱着你）——往事

午休时间，小野把桌上的书收拾好，伸了一个大大的懒腰。  
“神谷君，快点去吃饭了。”一直和神谷一起玩的几个男生走到神谷的座位旁边催促道。  
“噢噢好。”神谷一边找便当盒，一边含糊地应到。  
小野看着他的动作，突然想到了些什么，用手拍了拍他的背，凑过去问:“那个，饭堂.......”话还没有说完，原本背对着自己的身体突然转过来，柔软的茶色头发甩了甩，那张脸就凑到了眼前。  
“呐，你也去天台一起吃吧。”  
“这......可是我......”  
“没关系没关系，我还带了面包。”神谷拉了拉小野的衣袖，“走吧!”  
小野起身把椅子推进桌子里，愣愣地跟着神谷和几个男生出了教室。  
这是小野自高中毕业后第一次在学校天台上吃饭，握着手里的面包，看着神谷和其他人聊得火热，心里不禁有几分感慨。  
“神谷君真好啊，每天都有妈妈帮忙做的便当。”  
“这个没什么啦。”神谷咬了一口寿司，笑了笑。“说起来，小野君你没带午饭吗今天？”  
“嗯......因为早上起晚了。”  
“诶，你会做饭啊？好厉害啊!”  
“一般吧......”小野笑了笑，咬了一口面包。  
“感觉小野君你不太爱说话呢。”神谷身旁的一个男生突然开口道。  
“啊......嗯，是有点不太会说话......”  
“这可不行啊，多少和我们说说话嘛。”另一个男生说到。  
自己一直以来就只有在神谷面前会变得健谈，即使不想说话，神谷也会就安静地陪着他看台本。小野苦笑了一下，闭上眼睛，想像着自己在舞台上，现在是mc时间。  
努力让自己融入到神谷他们的聊天里，看着熟悉的嘴唇一张一合，听到传出的熟悉的声音，越发地想念，那人柔软的头发塌在脸颊上，睫毛盖在下眼睑上，安静而美好的样子。

「あの顷 キミが残した 懐かしい日々に出逢う ゴメン 今さら気付いたよ I love you」——ノスタルジア  
（那个时候 你所留下的让我每天都如此怀念对不起啊 现在才发觉 我是如此爱着你）——往事

要是他能明白自己的心意就好了。  
并排坐着的神谷大方地把肩膀环过小野的脖子，对方的体温透过薄薄的校服一阵阵传来，小野心中的孤独更加浓郁了。

————————————————————  
穿过长长的小路，两边都是清一色的白墙黑瓦。神谷凭着记忆轻车熟路地找到了小野的老家。  
还是熟悉的触感，神谷把手覆在了门上，上下摩挲着。连做了几次深呼吸，却迟迟都没有敲响。  
“我出门了!”  
门后突然响起了妈妈d的声音，神谷慌忙把手收回来插在口袋里。随即，门“咔”一下被打开了。  
“诶？!神谷君......怎么会在这里!”眼角的鱼尾纹都展开了的妈妈d惊讶地看着面前的情景——只有儿子的友人一个人站在门口，表情复杂。  
“阿姨......”神谷嘴唇动了动，却再发不出声音，妈妈d把包放回了玄关的鞋柜上，双手覆上神谷的肩膀，用温柔的眼神看着他:“你别急，进来慢慢说。”  
神谷机械地走进屋内，环视着客厅的摆设，目光停留在被相框表起来的那张十年前的表纸上。神谷再也无法按耐住自己的感情，泪水从已经干涩的眼角涌出来。  
“来，先把包放下吧，背着怪沉......怎么了？别哭啊。”  
神谷擦了擦眼泪，双腿一弯，跪在了地板上，仿佛倾诉一般，含糊不清地吐出几个字。  
“小野君，小野君他......去世了。”  
神谷低着头，不敢看妈妈d的表情，难以抑制的泪水滴在了地板上。  
“什么......你说大辅他怎么了？”属于爸爸d的苍老的声音里每个音节都在微微颤抖。  
神谷泣不成声。

时钟在嘀嗒嘀嗒响，就如几年前那样回荡在房间里。屋里的三个人谁也没有说话，每个人的双眼都是红红的。  
刚做完解释的神谷抿了抿发干的嘴唇，内心偷偷松了一口气。  
「还好妈妈d和爸爸d相信了平行世界的存在。」  
话是这么说，但失去儿子的痛苦神谷也理解。天下的爱都差不多，他爱他，他们也爱他。仿佛赎罪一般地，神谷陪着二老一起沉默着。  
......  
“神谷桑!浴巾帮你挂在门外面了哦，要用的话开门伸手就能摸到。”  
混杂着哗啦哗啦的水声，小野朦胧的声音从远处传来。  
“哦知道了!”  
也不知道对方是否能听见，神谷用尽量大的声音回复道。  
浴室里水汽蒙蒙，笼着神谷洗得微微有些透红的身子。他双眼一动不动地盯着眼前木制的浴盆，脑子里面重复着一句话:  
「啊，我现在在他老家的浴室......」  
没想到妈妈d竟会这么盛情邀请自己住下来，明明番组已经给自己在高知订好了酒店，只要坐末班车回去，第二天早上再坐首发车赶过来就好的了。  
「嘛，其实自己也想留下来的吧。」神谷想到这里，本来温度就高的身体又热了几分。掩盖害羞地用花洒冲了冲脸，顺手关上了水龙头，向门外一伸手便摸到小野给自己准备的毛巾。因为刚刚洗了脸，神谷顺势就把脸埋进了毛巾里上下擦着。突然，擦脸的动作停下了，取而代之的，他把头陷得更深了。  
「啧，都是他的味道......」  
浴室门外的小野此时也是坐立不安，假装寻找旧忆般地环顾空闲了二十多年的房间，视线时不时地往浴室的方向瞟去。

“我洗完了。”话音刚落，神谷一边擦着头发一边走向小野。  
“啊，那睡觉吧。”小野的声音显得有些拘谨。  
“我睡哪个房间？”  
“这个。”  
“哦好的，那晚安。”神谷随意地坐到了床上，从浴衣口袋里掏出手机，摁下解锁键。  
小野仍站在自己面前，没有要动的意思。  
“嗯？小野君不睡嘛，明天很辛苦的哦。”  
“那个......神谷桑，你坐在床边我没法睡啊。”  
“诶？!等......”神谷吓得手机都滑掉了，猛地抬起头来:“等等？!你是说我们一起......”  
小野点点头:“因为没有其他房间了嘛。床都铺帮你好了，你往里面挪一点，那边是你的位置。”  
“不行不行，我还是睡客厅吧。”说完神谷就匆忙的抓起枕头想走。突然，一双有力的手摁住了自己的肩膀，紧接着，沉重的身躯朝自己压来。  
“今天就睡这里。神谷桑走了一天了也累了，怎么可以睡沙发。”小野侧身弯腰，把自己牢牢地固定在床上，丝毫没有放松的意思。  
“好吧......总之你松开......”  
被放开的神谷钻进了属于自己的被窝，背对着小野睡下了。不一会房间的灯熄了，感受到床上下震动了几下，一切又归于平静。  
「晚安，神谷桑。」  
「嗯......晚安......」

夜已深，小野不知什么时候从背后环住嘴角微微上扬的神谷，两人安静地依偎着熟睡。  
窗外的月色很美。  
......  
这是第二次睡这房间，只可惜房间的主人再也不会回来了。被褥和枕头上还留着他的气味，可这不再让神谷心跳加速。在床上翻来覆去地，再也没有那晚那样安慰的觉。  
“神谷君？”呼唤声和敲门声同时响起。  
神谷走下床去，轻轻打开门，门外站着的是妈妈d。  
“我有点事情想跟你说说，先别哭了好吗？”说完，妈妈d用手擦了擦神谷脸上的泪痕。神谷留意到，她的眼角也是湿润的。  
“是我失态了，对不起。”  
“没事，在我眼里啊，你和大辅都是孩子，他也经常哭。那孩子啊，就是重感情。”  
神谷点点头，用手擦干了眼泪，注视着面前的这位年迈而慈祥的老人。  
“神谷君，你喜欢我们家大辅吧。”  
神谷瞳孔收缩了一下，惊讶地看着妈妈d。  
“你别紧张，我没有别的意思，所以你也不要否定。”说完，妈妈d从身后掏出一张cd。  
“这张「风花」的最后一首歌，「ありがとう」（谢谢）不知道你有没有听过。”  
“啊，他送过我这张cd所以应该是听过的。”  
“他是个不善言辞，不善于表达自己的孩子。不过啊，你看看这首歌的歌词，他对我的感情，不都写在这字里行间吗？”  
神谷双手接过cd，认真地读着歌词

「「ありがとう」 今なら 言える気がするよ  
変わらず元気ですか？  
何も返せないまま 时は过ぎて 合いたい気持ちを胸に込めて  
この歌声 届く様に 歌うよ」——ありがとう（现在 想要说【谢谢】  
还是一如往常的健康吗  
万物都无法回到过去 时间流逝 想在一起的感觉残留在胸腔中  
愿这歌声能够传达到你那里 ）——谢谢

“你一定很好奇为什么我要跟你说这些吧。”妈妈d见神谷看完了歌词，接着说道。  
“为什么呢？”  
“其实，”妈妈d顿了顿，“在他妈妈面前瞒不住的，大辅他也喜欢你啊。所以，去仔细听听他的歌吧，和这首歌是一个道理，他对你的感情，都写在歌里了。”  
神谷的心里仿佛有什么东西解开了，他微微张着嘴，一个字也说不出。  
......  
“这是送给神谷桑的!”  
“不要拿去卖啊!”  
“听了吗？神谷桑。”  
......  
「为什么，没有早点注意到。」  
压抑了许久的回忆如洪水决堤般涌上心头，小野的声音在耳边回荡。再回过神来，眼前的妈妈d也是热泪盈眶。  
“拜托了，如果那孩子的心情能被理解的话，即使不在了，他也一定会高兴的。”  
神谷紧紧拉住妈妈d的手，重重地点点头。  
“谢谢您。”


	6. 第六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「可惜不是你」

在这里已经待了些日子了，小野似乎是没有初来时的悲痛，只是每每看见落叶时的时候，想起那人的时候，心中会聚起浓浓的思愁。  
人总是会自我疗伤，不愿想起的会被淡忘，会被改写。终有一天，一切都会消失殆尽，隐在世界的某个角落，不再被提起。  
只是，小野不想忘记和神谷在一起时留下的每一个单纯的美好。  
在矛盾的心情里，小野一次次地在梦里想起又流着泪醒来。神谷见面会上紧紧牵住他手的手，给他过生日时企图用高声放歌来掩饰自己的害羞的表情，还有喝醉时从两人紧贴着的地方传来的体温......在梦境里是如此地触手可及，可醒来的时候，面前只有一个容貌相同的人。  
每天头顶乌云一样身处在班级中，加上又是转学生的身份，小野很快遭到了同学的排挤。  
“那人每天都阴阴沉沉的，似乎很不好相处啊。”  
“听说有时候还会突然流泪。”  
“诶—不是很想和他来往啊，明明长得还不错的。”  
即使这样神谷还是遵守着说过的话，一直陪着小野，当他的朋友。只不过神谷还有很多其他的朋友罢了。  
他比起那人来说，更阳光，更受人欢迎，相对的也会更张扬一点。也并不是说小野讨厌这样的人，只是他的心里爱的是那个神谷的一切，不仅仅是外表，更是内心。  
尝试学会接受一点新东西吧。  
就这样，小野的班级迎来了体育节。

————————————————————  
在佐川住了几天，帮双亲d处理了一些事情之后，神谷回到了东京。  
小野的经纪人第一时间收到了神谷到机场的消息，放下手头的工作就奔去了机场接机。  
“其实不用接啦，这么麻烦你。”神谷一边拉安全带，一边说。  
“哪里哪里，神谷桑辛苦了。”  
“你那边怎么样了，不好意思，这几天在佐川没怎么关注外面的消息。”  
经纪人的声音突然降了下来:“啊，我已经搞定了，虽然，就是，怎么说呢，你也知道的，波澜不小。还是我做得不够好啊。”  
“尽力就好，这些也是没办法的吧。”  
后来的路上，两人没有再多说一句话。  
车窗外飞速滑过的是与高知完全不同的景色。没有绿山，只有灰色的城市和夹缝中生存的绿。人在悲伤的时候，会觉得什么都在衬托他的心情，比如说神谷现在就觉得，四周压抑的天空就如他的内心一样没有色彩。  
车停在了新宿的一所公寓前。神谷下了车，掏出之前小野给过他的备用钥匙。  
「我这是，以什么身份开的这个门呢？」  
虽然在老家的时候，双亲d似乎是接受了两人的关系，但这到底是作为“委托人”还是“恋人”把这把钥匙插进锁孔里的呢。  
推开门，迎面而来的是长时间不通风而沉积的闷湿的气味。神谷伸手打开灯，有点杂乱的房间还维持着他去录音前的样子。茶几上的杂志还是摊开在他喜欢的女优的那一页，透明的玻璃杯里还装着没喝完的半杯水，吃完的润喉糖的包装纸也堆在一边，这幅光景就好像屋子的主人只是去楼下便利店买啤酒了而已。  
神谷把包放在沙发旁边的地板上，自己继续往里走。  
卧室里也是乱糟糟的，神谷懒得收拾，直接躺在了床上。几天的奔波让神谷的身体累到透支，他迫不及待地需要休息。床单和被子传来的小野的味道令神谷很是安心，就像他在温柔地抱着自己一样。  
想象着小野的身形，神谷渐渐睡熟了......

————————————————————  
天气正在不断转凉，女孩子们陆续穿上了长袜，再过半个月左右就要入冬了。秋季体育节只能赶在前头进行。  
这几天教室里都热热闹闹的，全是动员参加比赛的声音。虽然身上穿着的是高中的校服，外表也继承了平行世界里那个替身的模样，但小野心智还是四十多的大叔，所以更多的时候是坐在座位上看热闹。  
“小野君好像还没有参加什么项目吧。”像是已经报完名的神谷凑到小野的桌前问道。  
“啊，还没，我就......不参加了吧。”  
“难得的班级活动怎么能不参加呢。”另一个把手臂搭在神谷肩上的男生也加入到了话题里。  
小野努力回想了一下他的名字，似乎是姓渡边，和神谷玩得很好总是喜欢抄神谷作业的男生。  
“我对运动不是很擅长，怕会拖后腿......还是算了吧。”  
这倒是句实话，小野也不知道自己还能不能操控好这十多岁的身体。  
“哪有，小野君你明明看起来就很适合运动。那么多项你就选一个吧，大家陪着你呢。”渡边还在继续劝说着。  
“我会跟你一起的。”  
神谷的声音突然击中了小野内心的某处，就在那大脑空白的间隙，他不自主地微微点了点头。  
“那......好吧”  
教室里突然响起两人的欢呼。

天高气爽，天空中只有寥寥几朵白云在妆点着大片大片的蓝。风微微有丝凉意，吹散了太阳的炙热，今天或许是个好天气。  
操场上的人渐渐多了起来，拉拉队员已经换好了表演的衣装，参加比赛的人在一旁坐准备活动，学生会的成员们正在做最后的确认。小野一个人躺在看台上，仰望蓝蓝的天空，眼睛轻轻眯着，耳畔传来属于年轻人的吵闹声。  
“要开始了，你不走吗？”  
听到越来越近的脚步声，小野向声音来源的方向偏了偏头，神谷好看的脚踝和小腿映入眼帘，看起来好像只有他一个人。  
“离比赛还有一会，不急，你要不要过来一起躺，很舒服的哦。”  
“真亏你还有这闲心。”  
虽然嘴上这么说着，神谷还是躺在了小野旁边的空地上。  
“你难道不觉得，躺在这里是对今天这个好天气的尊重吗？”  
“奇怪的说法。”  
好天气是拿来享受的，特别是它把你带到了我身旁，那更要好好享受。  
身旁的人望着远方，小野偷偷转身去看他美好的侧颜。  
「可惜不是你」  
小野在暖阳里渐渐睡去.......


	7. 第七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 房门上红色的「ON AIR」熄灭了。奇迹番组的名称也就此成了历史

这几天都是阴雨绵绵，东京要入冬了。  
小野的东西已经清理得差不多了，大部分东西都被神谷搬回了自己家。这几天忙累了就直接睡在小野床上，连自己家也好几天都没有回了。  
明天还有最后一批东西，搬完就准备要卖房子了，今天也是住在这个屋子的最后一天。  
神谷刚洗完澡，水珠顺着头发往地上掉，他从衣柜里拿出小野的浴袍——神谷一直没有把它装进行李里，擦干身子之后穿了上去。  
浴袍稍稍有些宽大，神谷的肌肤大部分都暴露在空气里。他索性不系带子，程一个大字型摊在床上，用小野的枕头蒙住脸，属于它的主人的味道扑鼻而来。神谷把头埋进枕头里，右手熟练地向身下摸去，握住早已站起的炽热，轻轻动作起来。  
呼吸渐渐变得沉重，被快感填充的大脑却很复杂。  
「我这到底是在干嘛？伤心还是开心？被认可了.......但是他不在了啊，为什么，我会想干这种事......」  
各种想法混在一起，眼泪从神谷的眼角缓缓地留了出来，手上的动作不断加快，就这样复杂地达到了高潮。  
放松着自己的身体，神谷哭着睡去，又哭着醒来。  
看着搬家公司把最后一箱行李送上车，神谷打开那把已经用得很旧了的晴空伞，走进了属于东京的第一场雪......

————————————————————  
神谷被痒痒的感觉弄醒了，伸手摸了摸鼻尖，把落叶这个罪魁祸首拎了起来，扔到旁边，伸出去的手却好像碰到了什么有弹性的东西。他猛地睁开眼睛，对上了小野温柔的眼神。  
“醒了啊，走吧，比赛差不多该准备准备了。”小野说完笑了笑。  
神谷点点头，起身拍了拍衣服上的灰，跟在小野的身后向操场走去。脑内又浮现了刚睁开眼时映入眼帘里的小野的眼神，很柔和，但是不知道为什么心里总觉得很不舒服，甚至有点厌恶。  
小野和神谷参加的是一个集体项目——两人三足接力。  
两人并肩迈着步子，嘴里大声喊着“121”，爽朗的笑声传遍了操场。  
小野不禁想起了两人一起拿着话筒并肩歌唱的场景。  
眯成一条线的眼睛微微下弯，眼角和眉间挤出了些皱纹，不知是这美好的容颜还是太久没运动的身体影响了小野，在场外一片加油声中，他没和神谷绑在一起的另一条腿踩偏了位置，崴了。  
关心的声音和唏嘘声混杂在一起，小野疼得大脑有点放空，嘴角咧着说不出一句话。过了一会，一双有力的双手把他撑了起来。  
小野用尽全力撑着那双手站起来，摇摇晃晃地身体最终把重心放在了旁边的臂膀上，瘦瘦的却很有力。向卖力扶着他的神谷投了个坚定的眼神，两人一瘸一拐地走向了终点，把接力棒交到下一个人手里。  
围着操场的人群里确实响起了为小野的坚持而赞赏的掌声和喝彩声。可他也分明看到了那个接棒那人阴沉的脸和等待接力的同学泄了一半的斗志。  
高中一点都不单纯。  
小野却在单纯地自责，神谷扶着他，慢慢晃出了操场。  
“还好吗？”  
沉默中神谷故作轻松地问。  
小野没有回复。  
“不用在意那些人，是我要你参加的，我也有责任。而且受伤的也是你.......”  
仿佛已经读懂了小野的内心，神谷尽最大的努力宽慰道。  
小野点点头，轻声说了句谢谢，便又盯着自己的鞋尖左右交换着，看着背景从水泥地变成了木地板。  
“医生，他脚好像崴了。麻烦帮忙看看，谢谢了。”  
神谷一手推开门，一手把小野扶到椅子上。医生简单处理了一下，便让小野躺到旁边的床上，三下五除二地摊开被子，只露出那只上了药的脚，再把边角掖好。  
“应该没骨折，但是需要休养，最近最好别让它着地。现在你现在床上躺着休息一会，想睡觉也可以，”医生突然想起什么似的顿了顿，接着说:“但是这个同学你必须看着他的脚，别让它乱动或者压到什么的，其他没什么了。”  
“了解!”神谷朝校医笑了笑。  
校医放心地点了点头，便转身忙其他的事情了。洁白的布帘后面，两人安静地想着自己的事情。  
“你要不，睡会？”良久，神谷发话了。  
“嗯，好。”  
“你放心，我会帮你看着的。”  
“谢谢了。”  
小野缓缓地闭上了眼睛。  
脚上传来的阵阵痛楚叫小野如何入睡，闭目养神的空档，之前信誓旦旦说会帮忙看着的人却趴在小野的床边睡着了。  
「睡相还是这么可爱。」  
小野忍不住伸手玩弄起神谷的头发，手指轻轻挑起发梢，再把头发往手指上绕几下，看着柔软的头发脱离手指，滑落回发间。  
如此反复，小野的注意力转移到了搭在被子上的手上。如羽毛般轻轻地落在那手背上，转头看到蓬松的头发堆似乎没有动，小野轻轻加了些力气。手的轮廓和温度渐渐清晰，他偷偷地笑了。  
就好像还是那只谢幕的时候紧紧握住他的手。  
「既然再也回不去了，不如就这样吧......」  
不知不觉间，「平行世界」正贪婪地吞噬着本属于小野对爱的执念。  
只是......  
神谷的手被捂得有点闷热，迷迷糊糊地把手从小野手中抽出来。小野慌忙收回了手，神谷一却被这个动作惊醒了。  
「还是这么浅眠啊......」  
“嗯......啊，你醒了......啊，对不起，不小心睡着了......”  
神谷抱歉地低下头，又偷偷抬起目光等着小野的反应。  
“没关系啦。”  
小野看着他的眼睛温柔地说。  
只是不知道为什么，每次小野注视着神谷的眼睛时，得过且过的想法便会消失地无影无踪。  
「总感觉......他的眼睛里......少了些什么」

————————————————————  
小野离开了，即使失去了太多太多，但是神谷的生活仍在继续。这几天欠下的工作让神谷忙上加忙，面色又憔悴了不少。  
很多同行朋友来关心神谷，神谷也只是礼节性地微笑着说:“没事，托你的福好多了。”  
大家都明白，失去一个十多年的好友的痛苦，所以也总是小心翼翼地，不去伤害神谷的心。  
可是孤独是逃脱不了的。  
一个人就什么都做不到........  
周三晚上文化放送大楼的录音室里，再也没有亮起的灯光和两人的声音，周六的电波中，再也传不出带来欢乐的话语。  
神谷一人沉重地念着台本上的字，身旁的人低着头听。当最后一个音节消失在空气里，玻璃窗外的监督说出属于这个番组的最后一次“ok”，房门上红色的「ON AIR」熄灭了。奇迹番组的名称也就此成了历史。  
黑漆漆的录音室里，staff们已经走了，只留神谷一个人借酒消愁，第二天早上被叫起来的时候，自己手里紧紧握着小野以前最爱喝的啤酒，脸上一片狼藉。  
.......  
不久后神谷又接到了内p的电话，疑惑地接起电话，那头传来了熟悉的声音。  
“神谷桑，有件事想跟你商量一下。”  
“你说吧。”  
“明天有一场饭们自发给小野桑的追悼会.......不知道神谷桑愿不愿意去看一下......我可以找化妆师给你化个妆，就不会被发现了。”  
「真是奇怪的要求啊.....」  
神谷刚要张口答应社长的请求，喉咙又卡住了，硬生生把话咽了回去。  
「已经不想再面对他死去的现实了......」这次的追悼会就好像在无情地揭开神谷的伤疤。  
“怎么样，神谷桑？还是不愿意吗......”见对方久久没有回复，内p试探性地又问了一遍。  
“没有.......那个........”神谷咽了咽口水。  
自己不会有机会给小野办葬礼的，即使是妈妈爸爸d办的也不能参加，只因为该死的身份。神谷不希望再有人说三道四，即使那些人说的都是实情。可那些毕竟都是意淫的产物，还够不上公开的秘密的边，去了那个世界的小野也不会原意看到这样的场面吧。  
每天晚上，神谷只敢倒上一杯啤酒，在自己偷偷摆在客厅的黑白照前，凝视着那熟悉的脸许久后，一饮而尽。  
「明天请让我做他的一个普通粉丝，坐在教堂的角落里和其他人一样痛快地哭吧。」  
越是孤单，神谷就越怀念小野的肩膀。难受时靠在上面的自己是多么幸福。

第二天一大清早，天还没亮。月光很温柔地散在天上，启明星悄悄地升起。呼出的空气变成缭绕的白雾，遮掩着神谷眼前的深蓝色天空。  
大街上空无一人，店铺都紧紧地闭着门，这座城市还在睡觉。神谷漫无目的地向前走着，往星星在的东边走去，应该是过了很久，小野的公寓出现在面前。  
「不知不觉就......」  
神谷在门口站了一会，又继续往文化放送的方向走去。若是一个没有其他工作的早晨，又恰逢星期三的话，小野总是会沿着这条路走去地铁站，然后从这个站下车，明明提早了两个站，但他一定是从这里下的车。在不是很密集的人流中穿梭，神谷熟门熟路地找到了那家甜甜圈的店。  
「他经常会给我在这里买甜甜圈......」  
此时灰色的铁门还是死死地挡着里面五彩缤纷的糖霜和面包的香甜气息，神谷嘴角微微有些上扬，转身又迈开了步子。  
再往前走段路，就已经能看到文化放送的大楼了。楼下的lawson亮着灯，只有一两个人边打哈欠边近了店，神谷快步走进店里，买了点半价面包，出来的时候还不忘买炸鸡，只不过已经没有人会大声地说一句谢谢然后将它一扫而空了。  
比约定的时间还是早了那么一点点，神谷已经坐在文化放送里的沙发上。沙发对面有一面镜子，神谷就看着镜子里的自己，从一个颓丧的大叔慢慢变成了一个有点老师气质的女人。稍带点卷的假发披散在围巾上，他用手把围巾往上拽了拽，打开了晴空伞，走出了大楼。  
神谷打着伞站着天桥上凝望了一会东京塔，启明星已经不知道什么时候消失了。  
下雪了.......  
只不过你送的这把伞，只有你在，伞底才会是晴天啊......


	8. 第八章

小野被彻底地孤立了。  
伴随着冰冷冰冷的雪花一起从天上落进尘埃里。  
事情要从体育节开始说起。  
所谓隔墙有耳，小野和神谷在医务室的那段时间，没有注意到隔壁的床上也躺着人。虽然有洁白的帘布做阻隔，但还是能从缝隙中看到旁边窗帘间的情况。  
两人的对话，小野对神谷做的事情，全部被隔壁的人偷偷拍了下来。照片被附上文字形式的对话，贴在了公告栏上。  
恰好此人又是善于社交的人，稍稍添油加醋，便成了实打实的爆炸性新闻。  
「昭和风帅气转学生爱上阳光猫系班草」  
神谷看到这个标题的时候，满头黑线，心情复杂。不巧的是，另一位当事人刚好出现在眼前。  
“早啊，神谷桑!”  
神谷气得冲上去，拉住他的手就往公告栏面前拽。  
“你自己看，这是怎么回事？”  
照片上小野握着神谷的手，笑得很温柔，很甜。纯粹的眼睛里写满了爱惜。  
再看此时的神谷，脸上不知是一副不知如何形容的表情。小野从未见过这张脸如此难看过。  
他站在原地，低着头，良久才吐出几个字:“我不知道......”  
围观的人越来越多了。  
“呐，我没说错的话，小野君你......喜欢我吧。”神谷的语气里透露着厌恶。  
小野被刘海挡住的瞳孔猛地收缩了一下，低沉的音节缓缓发出。  
“但是，我确实是喜欢神谷桑的。”  
从来没有忘记过那份感情。  
走廊里响起了议论声，窸窸窣窣，笼罩着人群中央的两人。  
“诶，没想到是同性恋啊......”  
“原来有这样的人啊，感觉有点怪怪的呢”  
“两个大男人什么的果然还是不能接受啊”  
“原来是小野单方面吗？”  
“不知道啊，感觉他们关系很好啊。”  
小野不知道自己是不是所谓的同性恋。他只知道他单纯地喜欢着一个叫做神谷浩史的人，喜欢到想把他据为己有。只不过这个人恰好是个男人罢了。  
十年前是这样，现在是这样，永远都会是这样。  
可是神谷浩史不再是那个神谷浩史，他不会包容小野的不善言辞，包容小野的爱。

这件事无疑会败坏神谷的名声。甚至已经有传言说，神谷对小野的那番质问是两人自导自演的戏，私底下的样子是怎么样的还不好说。  
只不过平行世界里的神谷也不是好欺负的，在学校里颇有名气，而且交友面很广。于是两三天功夫，神谷就靠着他的人脉圈找到了偷拍照片的人。  
学习过空手道的他轻松地拎起对方的领子，故意放低了声音，说:“照片的事情你想怎么处理。”  
那人冷笑了一下，回敬神谷:“我说的都是实话。小野君喜欢你，你没办法否认吧？”  
“但是这和我没有关系，我不喜欢他。”  
“这我知道。”  
“你知道，可别人不知道!”  
“那你让别人知道不就好了。”  
神谷对于那人心不在焉的嘴脸已经忍耐到了极限，手中的衣领被捏得更皱了。  
“托你的福，他们都不信我。”  
“神谷君，你在学校的交友面和影响力，连这点小事都搞不定吗？”  
“此话怎讲？”  
听出对方话里有话，神谷缓缓松开了手。  
那人扯了扯上衣，嘴角上扬。  
“你只要让他们相信你讨厌他不就好了。”

此时窗外。  
小野疲惫地把头靠在墙上，隔着墙的声音渐渐在耳边模糊了。  
他累了。  
那张熟悉的脸下却是陌生的心，暗藏着人性丑陋的心，面对着它，小野只觉得身心俱疲。  
他明白了，那双一模一样的眼睛里到底有什么差别。  
他想起了对以前那个神谷做的事情。无论再怎么不成熟，再怎么无厘头，神谷只会笑着骂他一句:“笨蛋。”就算是说出一些让人误会的话，神谷也只是一蹭而过。  
神谷是晴天的天使，他是纯洁而美好的。他爱笑，他温柔，他谦虚，他自卑，是他将人生的酸甜苦辣带给了小野。  
这才是爱他的神谷浩史。

双眼似乎泛着光，他想，神谷或许是爱他的。

————————————————————  
神谷确实是爱他的，而且还要加上一个最。  
教堂里挤满了人，女性居多，都是一身黑衣黑裤。  
没有应援棒的闪烁灯光，没有响彻现场的欢呼与尖叫。所有人又因为小野聚集在一起，坐在一排排的座位上，只不过这次小野没有歌唱。台上，只有主持葬礼的人在念着追悼词。  
这里静得只能听见哭泣声。  
“我们敬爱的小野大辅先生，过世了。”  
神谷仰着头，不去看那张黑白照片。  
「不能哭啊，妆会花。」  
玩笑般地安慰着自己。  
“小野大辅先生生前是一位工作非常认真的声优，他为了带给我们台前光鲜亮丽的一面，在台下默默地努力着。十几年来，留下的是他成长的背影，不知道激励了多少人。”  
神谷想起来了那个曾经往他包上贴贴纸的小野后辈。笨手笨脚的新人，每每让神谷忍俊不禁。很多时候总要前辈的照顾的初心者。  
一路上陪他走来的人有很多，神谷也是其中一个。看着他从不成熟一步步走向成熟。  
现在的他带领着别人站在舞台上，穿着帅气而华丽的衣服，自信地笑着说出一句句有深意的，令人赞叹的话。与神谷相互配合，扶持着，陪伴着神谷，带来永远走下去的希望。  
「所以才说厉害的是小野君啊.......」  
神谷的眼眶已经红了。  
“小野大辅先生是一个非常温柔的人，内心纯真地包含着这个世界的善意。”  
神谷很喜欢记忆中的那双眼睛，明亮的光，温柔得能出水的眼神，就这么落在自己身上。没有丝毫的掩饰，心情就写在里面。  
稍微有点害羞，稍微有点躲闪。  
却又不讨厌与他对视。  
“感谢小野大辅先生为我们塑造的每一个角色，感谢小野大辅先生激励着温暖着我们的每一句话，感谢小野大辅先生给我们带来的一切。我们也会一直铭记这份感情，相信在天国的他一定能感受到，他被世界温柔以待。”  
「啊.......还是没忍住啊，难得化的妆」  
神谷把围巾拉高，遮住半张脸，眼角的妆容已经被泪水晕开。四周的人有啜泣的也有嚎啕大哭的，神谷只是流着泪，不敢出声。  
「谢谢你陪我走过的这十几年。」  
回忆起十年来的时光，都是快乐。  
「小野君，我喜欢你啊!」  
有好好传达到吗？回答我啊!


	9. 第九章

小野如往常般地来到学校，换好鞋子，向教室走去。  
一路上都有人在议论他，内容小野不去听也大概猜得出来。教室里也充满着异样的气息，他仿佛一个怪物一般，被所有人注视着。果不其然，课桌上也被写满了难听的话，而神谷的位置也早就换到了其他地方。  
“离我远点。”  
是神谷的字迹。  
小野觉得这一切很幼稚很可笑，他一点都没有生气。  
「好的」  
心里这么回复着。脸上挂着在舞台上的那种微笑，对着全班同学鞠了一躬，然后走出了教室。  
走得那样潇洒，那样自信。  
有神谷在的地方，应该是幸福的地方；有神谷在的地方，应该是我的晴天。  
这里从来就没有过神谷。  
小野终于想明白了。  
没有半点的留念，他决定离开。他在这里无依无靠无牵无挂，他可以自由地到世界的每一个角落——或许会有他的神谷的地方。  
冬天的雪花还在飘着，小野的那段感情被埋在冰冷冰冷的雪花里，不再被想起。  
突然惊醒，眨眼间冬天已经过半。  
今年的春花，能不能稍晚一点开？  
————————————————————  
洗去厚厚的妆容，挂在脸上的水珠也让自己冷静了下来。神谷呆呆地看着镜子里那张沾湿的憔悴的面容。  
「这就是没有了小野君的我吗？」  
失去了笑容和活力，真的是一副上了年纪的大叔光景。  
小野说，是自己将哀怒带给了他。那么，带给自己喜乐的便是小野。不得不承认，在逗笑自己的这份工作上，小野一直表现出色。  
窗外的冷风灌进洗手间里，神谷打了一个寒颤，只好快步走回卧室，把门关的严严实实又把暖气调高了几度。  
神谷缩在被窝里，牙齿微颤，手里攥着明天要录音的台本，嘴上努力地念着台词，脑子里的思绪却并不在面前的白纸黑字上。  
「小野君......」  
神谷确确实实地听到了，自己恍惚间呼唤他名字的声音。  
已经多久没叫过这个称呼了？如今却不自觉地脱口而出。  
「どうしてる?かみやさん?」  
又已经多久没听到这个回答了？  
现在才发现，原来不知不觉十多年间，小野已经成为了生活的一部分。总觉得他就应该出现在身边，毫无疑问地。所以失去了才会如此痛苦。一夜之间才突然发现，自己根本没有考虑过没有对方的生活会是什么样子。  
才发现，自己有多爱他。  
为什么只有在这个时候人才会明白自己的真实心意。如果早一点点，或许他就会知道了，无论结果如何，想让他知道自己的感情。  
胡乱地想着小野的事情，神谷已忘了台本检查到了哪里。他叹了一口气，默默地放下台本，右手往旁边一摸，关掉了灯。  
黑暗瞬间笼罩全身，神谷蜷了蜷身子。  
「想要你的怀抱.....」  
双手总是那样温暖，如你一样的温度，暖着我冰凉的手和微热的脸颊。听着你那些装傻的无厘头的话，眯着眼睛开怀大笑。  
黑暗中，往事如电影般放映，神谷闭着眼，嘴角忍不住地上扬。  
「小野君，你对我到底是怎样的情感？」  
.......  
“那孩子是喜欢你的啊。”  
“认真听一下他的歌吧。”  
.......  
妈妈d的声音从回忆里响起，神谷猛地睁开双眼。  
“啪”  
思绪断在了黑暗中，房间恢复了光明，随即床底下的一个箱子暴露在灯光下。拂去上面落着的灰，神谷把小野曾经送给自己的cd一张张地拿了出来。  
小野每次出新专或是新单，都会给神谷送去一份，但即便如此神谷自己每次也都会去买，一买数量还不少。回到家会小心翼翼地把每一张生写都收集起来，放到文件夹里和碟一起藏好，从来没有被任何人发现过。这是属于神谷一个人的秘密。  
若是小野现在看得见，肯定会抛来几个直球。想到这里，神谷便红了脸。  
「呜啊，没想到神谷桑竟然买了这么多!我还以为只有我会买神谷桑的东西呢。」  
脑海里想象着他的声音和笑容。  
单纯，幸福。  
「也不是特意买的，只是去买别的东西恰好路过，看到了而已。给你增加点收入，这叫前辈的温柔......」  
仿佛在对话般地编好了借口，甚至能想象出自己的表情。  
他的一切都是那么单纯直接，却又读不懂他的想法和内心。  
「小野君，你对我到底是怎样的情感？」  
神谷深吸一口气，打开了面前第一张碟的盖子。  
————————————————————  
小野离开了学校，他决定去当一个寻找神谷的旅人。  
他所追求的不是容颜，而是那颗带给他世间美好的心，一种很纯净的喜欢。  
从金黄变成枯黄的零零星星的树叶随风飘舞着，伴着不大的雪落下来，铺在面前的路上。小野就一脚一脚地踩上去，咯吱咯吱地响。  
身上还是来时的衣服，凉风阵阵下未免显得有些单薄。  
他不在意这些，只是看着远方的景向前走着。  
小野不知道自己要去哪里，但只要是心中所向，便是心爱之人所在的地方。

另一边的学校里，原本准备与小野争个高低，挽回声誉的神谷被小野出乎意料的举动惊到了。  
一直以来成绩又好又有特长的神谷一直享受着大家的追捧，享受着无论是怎样的事情都可以获得最后胜利的快感。这还是他第一次如此不知所措。  
就像是强行闯入自己的世界却又不留下一点痕迹般的擅自离开了。  
永远不会生气，每天只知道露出无公害的傻笑。不知道他曾经经历乐怎样的人生，才能造就如此的一个温柔到不食人间烟火的人。  
神谷开始后悔初见时的邀请，带着假面的好意不过是为了展现自己友善的形象罢了。他们本就不应该有联系。  
他不属于这里，也不知道他属于哪里。不知道他在想什么，也不再想知道。  
他一定是一个温柔的人，也一定爱着一个温柔的人。这样就好。  
「不知道你去了哪里，但如果你去追寻你的幸福，那便祝你幸福。」  
神谷忽略了四周的目光，望着小野离开的教室门口这样想到。  
未来会怎样，都交给时间吧。

面前是沉重的红色门柱，上面积了些许雪。小野低着头，踏进了面前的神社。  
今晚打算在这里稍作休息，小野躲在屋檐下，尽量让自己缩进避风的角落。  
神社里只有一个穿着白衣服正在扫地的老太太，她向小野笑笑，努力地用不大的声音问：“小伙子，你在独自旅行吗？”  
小野有些惊讶地抬起头，看着老人慈善的目光想了想说：“不知道，我丢了一个很重要的东西，我在找它。”  
“一定是一个很珍贵的人儿吧。真好啊……”  
“您怎么知道我在找人？”  
老太太放下了手中的扫把，走到面对着小野的长凳上坐下了。  
“从你的眼睛里面，我都快要看到那孩子的样子了。”老人笑了笑，接着说：“我也是活了这么久的人了，眼神是不会骗人的。一个人有没有爱的人，看他的眼神就知道了。”  
似乎是一位有阅历的老者，小野抓了抓头发：“是这样的，我在找他，但是我不知道他在哪。”  
“发生了什么吗？为什么会弄丢了他？”  
老人语气平淡地顺着小野的称谓问道，小野心里有些感动。  
“因为我太胆小了……明明是那么简单的一句话却到最后都没有说出口。然后就.......错过了.......”  
小野断断续续地跟老人讲了在他们身上发生的事情。屋檐外的雪飘得有些大，柔柔地落在小野面前的树上，石阶上。小野的声音也是低沉的，融入在雪景里，没有惊动一只栖息的鸟儿。老人就静静地听，看着小野的眼神里流露的淡淡悲伤。  
“如果想要的是陪伴就要拿出点勇气才能留在身边啊。”  
神谷浩史对于自己来说是什么？是爱吗？  
小野此时在思索这个问题。  
明明只是希望对方可以和自己永远走下去，可是没想到一切的小心翼翼结果还是分离。不知从哪一天开始，已经觉得对方的存在和陪伴是理所当然，如今失去了，才发现，自己内心的所谓小小所欲其实是最大的追求。  
没有激情也没有漫天情话，两人之间所剩的爱便是永远的陪伴。想让你待在我身边，有你在的地方便是归宿。  
所以，无论如何都要找到。  
“谢谢。”  
小野露出了笑容。  
不知道今天是几月几号，也不知道今年的春花几月几号开，但是一定要不停地寻找，寻找属于自己的归宿，想把自己的想法好好传达出去，想听你的一句“欢迎回家。”


	10. 第十章

小野的声音很细腻，音调偏低，听起来很舒服。神谷的侧脸被大大的耳机遮住了一半，盘腿坐在床上，手上是碟子里附的小册子，文字伴着旋律传入耳中，没有粉丝们的应援声，只有他仿佛在倾诉自己般的声音。  
「真的是个温柔的人啊」  
神谷微微抿着嘴唇，目光扫过一行行歌词。每首歌或多或少都和恋爱有关，只是神谷从来没有想过，小野会把歌中的“你”代入成自己。  
轻快的节奏，像夏天傍晚的某一场雨，惊动了神谷不知放在哪了的思绪。

刚走出冷气十足的大楼，皮肤率先感受到了空气的湿润，神谷想起早上出门的时候没有带伞，心里暗叫一声不妙，快步往家的方向走去。  
也就是刚过了一条马路的时间，雨便下下来了。神谷把装着台本的书包抱在怀里，前面的屋檐还有一段距离，正提速了几步，身后就传来了越来越清晰的同样匆忙的踩水声，再然后，熟悉的气息就将自己与大雨隔绝开来。  
不知是汗水还是雨水的功劳，小野前额的细发凑成一撮一撮地紧贴着皮肤。手撑一把大小可观的伞，罩住了两人。  
看得出来小野一路跑来有点急，说话的声音还带着喘:“看到神谷桑没有没有伞的样子就跑来了，一起走吧。”  
神谷道了谢，随后两人商量着先把神谷送回家。  
拐进的小路很安静，只有雨点拍打伞面的声音，神谷对突如其来的雨的抱怨和小野应和的鼻音。  
一把伞的空间将两人的距离收得有些近，比邻的手臂时不时会碰在一起。  
应该是谁偷偷放慢了脚步，感觉走过这条路的时间比以往都长。  
......  
「teardrops」  
神谷看了看歌曲的名字，心脏像是被揪了一下，许久都没有动作。  
CD机还在尽职尽责地播放着歌曲，流淌的不是乐声，而是一个人压抑在心里的最真切的情感。  
回想小野，虽然总是搞不懂他在想什么，但同时他也是一个经常用自己的情感触动到别人的人。  
他可以站在千万人面前喊一声：“大家是我的英雄！”让挥舞着荧光棒的每一个人热泪无言而下。也可以在他面前认真地说上一句，“神谷桑是不可或缺的存在”。只是神谷太胆小太自卑，不敢接下小野传递而来的友人之上的那部分感情。  
久而久之，也不知谁伤了谁的心。  
神谷说不清楚现在的心情。他明白了自己对小野的感情，也明白了对方对自己的爱意。该哭的也哭过了，该悔恨的也悔恨过了，剩下的只有用时间来消化的酸楚。  
神谷叹了口气，活动了一下坐麻了的腿，默默弯腰捡起摊在地上一大片的专辑，每一本被打开的小册子都被细心地推进了卡槽。  
突然，神谷手上的动作顿了顿，指尖触到的是一本通体黑色的小册子，摊开的某页上用白色小字写着：  
「作詞：小野大輔」  
神谷有些惊讶。之前他确实记得小野的だいすき这首歌是他自己作词的，而且因为学唱过所以很有印象。或许小野有跟他提过作词的事情，但是神谷记不清了。  
「这首是......」他目光往上移了移，找到了歌名——「オリオンの夜」。  
页面装饰是散布着的白色小点。  
小小的，像发着光，几颗几颗之间还有淡淡的线连接着。  
「星星......星座.......」  
神谷又想起来一件事。  
这张cd被重新塞回了机器里，播放键按下的那一瞬，神谷又想起来了一件事。

————————————————————  
小野大概判断自己还身处东京的地界，他在这场雪里已经走了挺久的了，不过眼下的景象却很是熟悉。  
小野有一个笔记本，上面会随便记下一些事情，譬如说打算和神谷做的事情，只是并没有完全实现，而且也不知道还能不能实现了。本子上有一小行字写着：想和神谷桑看一次冬天的星空。  
小野还记得当时小心翼翼地邀请神谷的时候，内心的紧张感。想要神谷同意，却又怕答案是神谷以工作忙为由敷衍自己。  
而此时此刻，小野辨认出他站在的地方就是原本计划和神谷来看星空的地方。  
主宰冬季星空的是猎户座星云，小野很喜欢它的样子，像一朵烈焰的绽开着的玫瑰。若是在这样一番景象下，即使神谷不知道自己心里的感情，小野也回味这种浪漫很久很久。  
但现在不是了，小野冥冥中似乎明白，神谷对他的心意绝对不是普通。抱着这样的感觉，小野想无论如何都想要在这样一片星光下，说出对神谷埋藏已久的那几个字。  
一月份结束之前还能看到猎户座，这么想着，小野迅速开始准备望远镜。他自己都笑自己，明明神谷在哪里都没有着落，却又开始忙活着准备与他在一起要做的事情。  
可是有一种东西叫做信念，命运给予二人的信念。

————————————————————  
“神谷桑，我忘了在哪看到了一句话。”  
收录工作的间隙，同现场的小野拿着台本坐到了神谷身边。  
“嗯？”神谷停下了批注，扭头看过去。  
“‘你有多久没有仰望过头顶的星空了？’是这样一句话。”  
每天都生活在城市里，声优的工作又很忙碌，确实没人会在意头顶这片蓝有什么特别的。  
“我们什么时候去郊外看看星星吧。”神谷在心里感慨了一番人生哲理，对旁边的人说。  
“真的吗？”小野脸上写满了兴奋，就好像已经预谋了很久一般快速地上下点头。  
神谷自感上当，带着点懊恼地轻轻拍了一下小野的肩膀，算是敲定了这件事情。  
后来他们才知道，这件事至今是个没讲完的故事。  
他曾经答应过他要一起看星空，他相信他绝不会食言，十多年来他们实现了那么多奇迹，这一次也一定如此。  
不，这不是创造奇迹，这只是兑现约定。  
神谷虽然没有任何观星的经验，但他相信小野不可能什么都没有做。他猛地站起来，走向装着小野的物品的箱子，地板上的CD盒摊开着，绊倒了没留神的神谷。神谷踉跄地再次爬起来，总算够到了箱子。  
上层放的是几件衣物，神谷把它们扒开放到一边，下面的小物件就露了出来，深蓝色翻盖壳子包裹的手机静静地躺在黑色笔记本的上面。神谷把两个东西一并拿起来，再给手机插上电，靠在插头旁边翻起笔记本。  
「是个随记本啊……」  
上面有一些工作的时间表，也有一些配音时要注意的笔记，甚至有记账和涂鸦。  
「想和神谷桑看一次冬天的星空」  
神谷找到了那句话，那么显眼，在他看到的第一眼就被吸引了全部的目光。  
神谷甚至能想象到写下这行字的人低垂的睫毛，似笑非笑的嘴角。笔尖的墨水轻轻压进纸页，钻进杂乱的纤维。  
他想和他看看星星。  
想到他去到只有自己一个人的地方，别太复杂，能让大叔靠一靠就好。

神谷不记得自己把望远镜架在山头的那一刻距离他打开那个本子的晚上已经过了多少天，但当那几束成百上千年前的光芒钻进瞳孔的时候，神谷全身都颤抖了。  
他似乎感觉到了小野的气息就在身旁，就好像他们确实在一起看星星一样。  
“神……神谷桑？”  
“神谷桑？”  
“神谷桑！”  
不是来自心底的想象，神谷确确实实地听到了有个熟悉的声音在唤他的名字。  
神谷不敢相信地回应：“小野君？”


	11. 第十一章（大结局）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 东京的樱花开了

神谷听到了自己的呼唤。  
小野拍了拍身上的灰，站了起来。

平时白天小野都会去城市里面随意转转，偶尔碰到来搭讪的人便听对方讲讲自己的人生经历。谁也都不认识他，他揣着本子或书或是其他的什么，第一次感觉到街上的气氛是如此地自由自在。  
他路过花店总是会弄来几盆紫阳花，路过甜甜圈店也会留意今天有没有神谷喜欢的口味，然后再一脸歉意地空手离开。  
到了晚上他也一定会来这看看，即使什么都不会发生，但总会来看看。  
这次，总有个潜意识在暗示着他，神谷好像就在附近。他的内心不自觉地开始一遍遍呼唤那个名字，最终一不小心出了声。  
试探着一遍遍地呼唤，终于有了回应。

————————————————————  
“你听得到吗？”  
这是神谷耳边传来的第二句话。  
“听得到。”  
神谷的声音有点带颤。  
“神谷桑，你听得到对吧。听着，我喜欢你。”  
对面似乎有些着急，没头没脑地把这句煽情的话说得飞快。  
“嗯，我也是。我爱你。”  
神谷也不知道有多迫切地说出了这句埋藏了十多年的话。  
神谷迫切地回应着，把他本就应该拥有的幸福抓紧手里。  
他跑向了他的星星。

————————————————————  
你说神谷浩史爱小野大辅，亦或反之，这并不真实。名字只是标签，真正相爱着的是小野大辅和神谷浩史这两张标签下的灵魂与肉体。

————————————————————  
春冬之交的夜空下，两人久久缠绵着。  
浩瀚星空中的玫瑰隐去了她的艳丽——  
东京的樱花开了。


	12. 后记

相信到这里应该也没什么人看了。  
这是我的第一篇稍长的分了章节的文章，而且写于刚入圈没多久的新人时期，也是刚开始接触写作同人作品，捉不住要领，吃了很多亏。这篇文一度因为没有大纲的原因坑了一年之久，最后还是补上了一个结局，为此最后真的很抱歉。  
时间过去太久，心境的变化难以让我再沉下心来构思这个结尾，再三琢磨之下还是选择了匆匆收笔。这个结尾十分仓促，本来的he也变成了更像是开放式结局的东西。因为按照原来的设定，两人想要再次相遇需要付出的那些我突然不敢下笔去写了。  
这是一个尝试，虽然它比较失败，但是还是感谢一路追过来的哪怕只有几个人的读者们，真的非常谢谢你们！  
因为lofter炸号了，所以我的作品会全部搬到ao3这边来，顺便写了这个后记。  
再次感谢每一个阅读这些文字的人。


End file.
